1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile server systems and, particularly, to a mobile server system with an energy regeneration function.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of servers are often placed in a mobile server system such as mobile container service station, which is used to provide service for a number of network service access points. However, the servers placed in the mobile container service station generate a substantial amount of heat when working. The servers can be damaged if the amount of heat is not immediately dissipated. Also, the amount of heat is often not utilized in an environment-friendly way.
Therefore, what is needed is a mobile server system with an energy regeneration function to overcome the described limitations.